lost_maniafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Одиночка. Тексты/Eng
* Автор сценария: Дэвид Фьюри * Режиссер: Грег Йэйтэйнс * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Источник: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Solitary_transcript Disclaimer: This transcript is intended for educational and promotional purposes only, and may not be reproduced commercially without permission from ABC. The description contained herein represents viewers' secondhand experience of ABC's Lost. Диалоги Утро на берегу СОЙЕР: Ow, easy, Jackass. ДЖЕК: You want it easy, quit moaning. I've got to change these bandages. СОЙЕР: Well, try not taking my skin off with them. How'd I score the house call, Dr. Quinn. Trying to ease your conscience? ДЖЕК: My conscience is fine, thanks. СОЙЕР: Of course, what do you have to feel guilty about? I mean, you just let that damn Arab torture me – stood by and watched. You figure you patch me up – buy you a ticket into heaven? Only reason you're here... ДЖЕК: I'm here because no one else wants anything to do with you. СОЙЕР: She does. ДЖЕК: Change your own bandages. (Кейт стоит на берегу) ДЖЕК: Looking for someone, or just admiring the view? КЕЙТ: It's been two days since Sayid took off on his own. I keep looking up, thinking I'm going to see him coming back. ДЖЕК: He'll come back when he's found what he's looking for – the French transmission. КЕЙТ: He isn't looking for anything. He left because of what happened – for what he did. ДЖЕК: It was an accident. КЕЙТ: Well, accidents happen when you torture people, Jack. ДЖЕК: Sayid's a trained soldier, Kate. He can take care of himself. Саид в ловушке of Sayid hanging upside down, praying. He hears something. САИД: Hello? Hello? Одни неприятности (Джек осматривает Салливана; слышны голоса людей, похоже на ссору) ДЖЕК: What's going on out there? ХЁРЛИ: Uh, you know, the usual – people yelling at each other over nothing. САЛЛИВАН: Doc, what do you think this is, this, this, this, uh, rash. It's bad, right, like some kind of a tropical disease? ДЖЕК: It's hives. САЛЛИВАН: What's that? Is that like poison ivy? ДЖЕК: It's a common rash, Sullivan. It's brought on by heat and stress. САЛЛИВАН: Okay. ДЖЕК: Just try to relax; it'll clear up. САЛЛИВАН: Right. ДЖЕК: Try to keep your mind off it. САЛЛИВАН: Okay, Sun who has a poultice What is that? Is it like aloe? Isn't that for sunburn, or something? ХЁРЛИ: Try to keep your mind off it? What else has that guy got to do but stress? ДЖЕК: I've got enough on my plate without having to treat hypochondriacs. ХЁРЛИ: Yeah, but that's like my point, man. We're all fried. I'm mean, have you taken a look at everybody out there? Everybody's way tense. Dude, I'm just saying, it'd be sweet if we could have, I don't know, something to do. ДЖЕК: We're surviving here Hurley, and that's what my main concern is, keeping us alive. Things could be worse. ХЁРЛИ: How? В плену of an "interrogation" light. We hear a bunch of voices/languages asking "Where is Alex?" (The voice may just be one voice slowing, morphing into Rousseau's voice as Sayid is coming to. It's like the voice is becoming clearer through a fog). Sayid is tied to a metal bed frame. САИД: What? Who are you? ДАНИЭЛЬ: Where is Alex? САИД: I don't know what you're talking about. figure runs across the frame and does something that electrocutes Sayid. ДАНИЭЛЬ: Where is Alex? САИД: Please listen... ДАНИЭЛЬ: Where is Alex? САИД: I don't know any Alex. gets electrocuted again. САИД: Stop. Флэшбэк Саида (Пленник и Саид) ПЛЕННИК: Stop. САИД: (говорит по-арабски) You want me to stop, Falah? Then start answering my questions because I can do this all day. I assure you we already know the truth. But I want you to admit it. САИД: And all the pain will stop. Your Shiite friends have already implicated you in the bombing. You planted the device in the Baathist headquarters, didn't you? You killed two soldiers. Confess it. Confess it, and perhaps it will only cost you your hands instead of your life. (Саид и Омар) САИД: He doesn't know anything. Your sources were wrong. ОМАР: Perhaps. But that's really not the point, is it? You handled yourself very well in there. САИД: Did I? ОМАР: I'll put in for your reassignment to Intelligence Division, if you wish it. САИД: Yes, sir, very much so. ОМАР: Good, now stop calling me sir when it's just the two of us. САИД: You're my superior officer, Omar – for now. ОМАР: And I'll enjoy it while it lasts. (Саид видит, что по коридору ведут девушку) ОМАР: That reminds me, Sayid. In addition to your increased responsibility... Communications officer... САИД: I'm willing to make that sacrifice. Вечером в пещерах ИТАН: Hi ХЁРЛИ: Yo. What's this? ЛОКК: They were in the jungle. They must have fallen from the plane. ХЁРЛИ: What are you guys doing out in the jungle at night? ИТАН: Best time to hunt. ЛОКК: Ethan here has some experience – spotted some tracks, looked like they might be rabbit or some other rodent. ХЁРЛИ: Rodent, yum. ИТАН: Figured people are starting to get tired of eating boar meat. ХЁРЛИ: You got that right. Alright, well, I'll take a look at these the suitcases, and see if there's anything useful. ИТАН: Okay. of Hurley digging through luggage and finding red Hawaiian shirt. We see Locke sheath his knife, and Walt wakes up. УОЛТ: Mr. Locke, are you going back out to hunt? ЛОКК: For a bit. УОЛТ: Can I go with you? I mean, I just want to learn what you do. МАЙКЛ: up Walt! УОЛТ: I was just. I was talking to Mr. Locke and... МАЙКЛ: I know what you're doing. It's not going to happen, man. Get back to bed. ХЁРЛИ: a bag Whoa, dude. smiles. Саид знакомится с Даниэль САИД: Please just listen to me. I keep telling you I don't know who Alex is. I'm a survivor of a plane crash. I found a wire on the beach, I followed it. I thought it might have something to do with the transmission we picked up on our receiver. A recording, a mayday, with a French woman repeating on a loop for 16 years. ДАНИЭЛЬ: Si quelqu'un m'entend, je vous en prie, venez a` notre aide... Il les a tue's. Il les a tous tue's...1 out of the shadows 16 years. Has it really been that long? САИД: You. ДАНИЭЛЬ: You just happened to hear my distress call? I know what you are. knocks him out with the butt of a rifle. of Rousseau's place, she's going through Sayid's backpack. There's a big book in it. Sayid is looking around and sees a jacket with the name Rousseau on it. САИД: Rousseau. ДАНИЭЛЬ: How do you know my name? САИД: I read it. There, on the jacket. has Sayid's photos from his pack. САИД: What is this place? Those batteries – they wouldn't be able to produce enough power to transmit your distress call all these years. ДАНИЭЛЬ: I broadcast from somewhere else. But they control it now. САИД: They? ДАНИЭЛЬ: You. And the others like you. САИД: I don't know who you think I am. I've already told you I'm not... ДАНИЭЛЬ: Sayid? САИД: How do you know my name? ДАНИЭЛЬ: My name was on a jacket, your's is on the envelope you carry. Who is she? The woman in the photographs. САИД: Nadia. Her name is Nadia. Флэшбэк Саида: Надия ОМАР: We cannot tie Noor Abed-Jazeem directly to the bombing, but we know where her sympathies lie. She's a known associate of Kurdish and Shiite insurgents. САИД: You think she knows who orchestrated the bombing? ОМАР: That, my friend, is exactly what you will find out. (Саид в камере) САИД: Noor Abed-Jazeem, I'm going to ask you some questions. If you refuse to cooperate I'm going to hurt you. You understand? НАДИЯ: Nobody calls me Noor, Sayid. You of all people should know that. is startled. НАДИЯ: What? You don't remember me? Am I so different from the little girl in the school yard who used to push you in the mud? САИД: Nadia? НАДИЯ: And your mother would tell my mother, "why must you pick on little Sayid." And I'd answer, because he ignores me. САИД: You had enough attention with your family's wealth and your charm. НАДИЯ: Such things matter little to children. But then you always were older than your years, weren't you, Sayid? САИД: Not old enough to understand that being pushed in the mud was a sign of affection. Now you're a traitor to your country. Tell me what you know about the bombing in Najaf. Tell me, or I swear I will hurt you. НАДИЯ: Oh, I know Sayid. This is not my first interrogation by the Republican Guard. This is where they burned me with acid – they pierced my hands with a drill. Would you like to see the soles of my feet? Where they flayed the skin off? These are the handiworks of your friends. The people you swear allegiance to. САИД: If you were innocent, I am sorry. But this bombing is a different matter, Nadia. НАДИЯ: Go on, Sayid, do your work. I'm not going to tell you anything. САИД: Then I'm going to hurt you. НАДИЯ: I know. Саид и Даниэль ДАНИЭЛЬ: You have a bullet wound. САИД: I was a soldier. ДАНИЭЛЬ: You were. And are you still? САИД: That was a long time ago. ДАНИЭЛЬ: Tell me more about her, the woman – Nadia. САИД: Alex. Who is he? Хёрли что-то придумал (Майкл что-то рисует) УОЛТ: I'm bored. Can I take Vincent to the beach? МАЙКЛ: I'll take you later, man. I'm in the middle of something. УОЛТ: But there's nothing to do around here. МАЙКЛ: Well, you've got to figure out stuff to do. You know what I'm saying? You've got to find a way to entertain yourself. (Хёрли что-то ищет) ХЁРЛИ: suitcases in search for something, speaking to himself Come on. Come on. I know I saw it. finds what he was looking for. Yes. ДЖЕК: Hurley, uh... ХЁРЛИ: Hold on, man. I'm busy. sees Michael holding a long stick. ХЁРЛИ: Michael Dude, can I borrow this? МАЙКЛ: What? ХЁРЛИ: the stick Thanx, man. ДЖЕК: Hurley, what are you doing? (Хёрли смеётся) Саид рассказывает Даниэль о крушении ДАНИЭЛЬ: So, you heard my transmission – came looking for me, for answers? САИД: I didn't know you were alive. ДАНИЭЛЬ: Still lying. САИД: I'm not lying. ДАНИЭЛЬ: Lies! САИД: Nothing... ДАНИЭЛЬ: Like this plane crash which you survived. You claim there were others? САИД: More than 40, yes. ДАНИЭЛЬ: Then why are you alone? САИД: I left them. ДАНИЭЛЬ: Why? САИД: There was – I did something, something I'm ashamed of. ДАНИЭЛЬ: But Nadia, you left her, too? САИД: She wasn't on the plane. She's dead – because of me. ДАНИЭЛЬ: I'm so sorry. I want to show you something. Поле для гольфа МАЙКЛ: See, this junction here – re-route some of the spring's water flow into a couple of suspended basins, pop in some hose, you got showers. This way you keep the drinking water separate. ДЖЕК: This is – you drew this? МАЙКЛ: I was an artist in a previous life. ДЖЕК: I thought you were in construction. МАЙКЛ: I am. I mean, I was – long story. ЧАРЛИ: Hey, Jack. Hurley's all worked up about something, said we should come see it. (Поле для гольфа) ХЁРЛИ: Welcome, to the first, and hopefully last, Island Open. ДЖЕК: What? ХЁРЛИ: It's two holes for now, 3 par, and no waiting. ДЖЕК: Hurley, you built a golf course? ХЁРЛИ: Rich idiots fly to tropical islands all the time to whack balls around. МАЙКЛ: All the stuff we've got to deal with, man – this is what you've been wasting your time on? ХЁРЛИ: Dudes, listen. Our lives suck. Everyone's nerves are stretched to the max. I mean, we're lost on an island, running from boars and monsters – freakin' polar bears. МАЙКЛ: Polar bears? ЧАРЛИ: You didn't hear about the polar bear? ХЁРЛИ: Look, all I'm saying is, if we're stuck here, then just surviving's not going to cut it. We need some kind of relief, you know. We need some way that we can, you know, have fun. That's right, fun. Or else we're just going to go crazy waiting for the next bad thing to happen. Саид и Даниэль: музыкальная шкатулка ДАНИЭЛЬ: It's a music box, but it's broken. It has been for a long time. It was a gift from my love for our anniversary. САИД: You mean Alex? ДАНИЭЛЬ: Robert. This was such a comfort to me in the first few years here. САИД: I could fix it for you. I could take a look at it, if you freed my hands. gets up quickly. I'm very good with mechanical things. I need my hands. gets a syringe, scrapes it with sandpaper, and fills it with some medication. ДАНИЭЛЬ: What is written on the back of your photograph? САИД: What are you doing? ДАНИЭЛЬ: Did she write it? Or did you? Perhaps you don't want to tell me because it causes too much pain. САИД: Rousseau, you don't need to do that. (Руссо делает укол) Игра МАЙКЛ: This is a problem, man. ДЖЕК: Yeah. МАЙКЛ: I mean, I know what I'd do, but it's got to be your call. ДЖЕК: Okay, give me a seven iron. МАЙКЛ: You got it. ДЖЕК: Hurley and Charlie who are taunting him Hey, heads up over there. ЧАРЛИ: No Jack, you won't get anywhere near us. САЛЛИВАН: camera, interrupting Jack's shot Hey, Doc? There you are. Somebody said you went this way. Listen, that rash of mine, it's starting to spread. It's like the size of a grape. What are you guys doing? Are you playing golf? ДЖЕК: Yeah. САЛЛИВАН: Can I play? Даниэль рассказывает, как попала на Остров ДАНИЭЛЬ: Sorry about the sedative. It was the only safe way for me to move you. You offered to fix my music box after all I've done to you – striking you, shocking you. Why? САИД: Do you want me to fix your music box, or don't you? ДАНИЭЛЬ: Yes. Yes, please. САИД: Then I want to know your name. Your first name. ДАНИЭЛЬ: Danielle. My name is Danielle. САИД: on the music box And how did you come to be on this island, Danielle? ДАНИЭЛЬ: We were part of a science team. САИД: A science team armed with rifles? Was Robert on the team? ДАНИЭЛЬ: Yes. САИД: And Alex, was he, too? ДАНИЭЛЬ: Our vessel was 3 days out of Tahiti when our instruments malfunctioned. It was night, a storm, the sounds. The ship slammed into rocks, ran aground, the hull breached beyond repair. So, we made camp, dug out this temporary shelter. Temporary. Nearly 2 months we survived here, 2 months before – САИД: Your distress signal? The message I heard, you said, "It killed them all." ДАНИЭЛЬ: We were coming back from the Black Rock. It was them. They were the carriers. САИД: Who were the carriers? ДАНИЭЛЬ: The others. САИД: What others? What is the Black Rock? Have you seen other people on this island? ДАНИЭЛЬ: No, but I hear them. Out there, in the jungle. They whisper. Pause. You think I'm insane. САИД: I think you've been alone for too long. Флэшбэк Саида: допрос Надии САИД: her bread I'm sorry, this is all I could find. I'll try and bring you some fruit later on. Are you ready to talk? НАДИЯ: That depends on what you'd like to talk about, Sayid. Books, weather? Since I've seen neither locked in this cell for weeks, I'm afraid my conversation will suffer. САИД: We have two suspects in custody. Have a look at these photographs. All you need to do is nod. If you prove you are willing to cooperate, I think I can get them to free you. НАДИЯ: Then I won't have these visits to look forward to anymore. САИД: This isn't a game, Nadia. НАДИЯ: Yet, you keep playing it, Sayid – pretending to be something I know you're not. Слухи долетели до пляжа БУН: You're never going to believe this. ШЕННОН: You finally learned how to tie your own shoes? БУН: Funny. Someone at the caves built a golf course. ШЕННОН: Are you high? БУН: Seriously, a golf course. Apparently, Jack's playing with them right now. КЕЙТ: Jack is golfing? БУН: That's what I hear. I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go check this out. ШЕННОН: Wait for me, bonehead. СОЙЕР: Doctor playing golf. Woo, boy howdy, now I've heard everything. What's next, cop eating a donut? КЕЙТ: You want to come you should just say. СОЙЕР: I think I'll pass on that, Freckles. Not big on crowds. And let's face it, the crowd's not too hot on me, either. КЕЙТ: One outcast to another – I'd think about making more of an effort. СОЙЕР: Duly noted. Саид просит Даниэль отпустить его САИД: You see, some things can be fixed. ДАНИЭЛЬ: Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you so much. САИД: Danielle, please let me go. ДАНИЭЛЬ: Go? САИД: Back to the people I told you about. ДАНИЭЛЬ: You can't. You have to stay. It's not safe. САИД: Not safe, what's not safe? ДАНИЭЛЬ: You need me. You can't leave. САИД: Danielle... hear sounds outside and Danielle picks up a rifle and heads to the hatch. САИД: Where are you going? ДАНИЭЛЬ: If we're lucky, it's one of the bears. САИД: If we're lucky? It might be that thing out there – the monster. ДАНИЭЛЬ: There's no such thing as monsters. Флэшбэк Саида: приказ расстрелять Надию ОМАР: You have to execute her. САИД: What? ОМАР: The Jazeem woman has given us nothing. This will send a message to the others who will not talk. САИД: I just need more time with her. ОМАР: You have had more than a month, Sayid. Now bring her outside and shoot her. Or I will. Is this a problem? САИД: No, it's not a problem. ОМАР: Good. of Nadia in her cell. НАДИЯ: What did you bring me today? САИД: Put it on. НАДИЯ: Are you going to hurt me, Sayid? of Sayid using the screwdriver from when he fixed the music box to get out of his chains. He grabs Danielle's maps, and his pack, and a rifle. The photos of Nadia get left behind. Все играют в гольф ЧАРЛИ: Ugh! ХЁРЛИ: Dude, I think he stuck it. ЧАРЛИ: Lucky, lucky. КЕЙТ: This thing have a ladies team? ДЖЕК: Hey, when did you show up? КЕЙТ: A while ago. I almost didn't recognize you. You're smiling. ДЖЕК: I'll have to watch that. КЕЙТ: So how'd you come up with this? ДЖЕК: Wasn't me – it's all Hurley. I've been going crazy trying to make everyone feel safe. I haven't been sleeping because I want everyone to feel safe. And he builds a golf course and everyone feels safe. ХЁРЛИ: [after missing the ball completely Aw, crap, do over. ЧАРЛИ: It's a mulligan, mulligan. It's a gentleman's sport, you've got to get the words right. Mulligan. УОЛТ: Dad. МАЙКЛ: Hey, come here. Check this out. ЧАРЛИ: Hurley from behind You want to – let me. ХЁРЛИ: Dude, get away from me. УОЛТ: You left me alone at the caves. МАЙКЛ: What? I left you with Claire. УОЛТ: She's sleeping. МАЙКЛ: Oh, man. I'm sorry. I just..., I just got caught up. I'm really sorry Walt. I screwed up. I'll make it up to you. Hey, you want to play? УОЛТ: Naw, there's other people waiting. МАЙКЛ: Oh no, don't worry about it, they won't mind. You want to take a swing? ЧАРЛИ: Michael, it's your shot. You're up. МАЙКЛ: Oh, okay, cool. Walt So we'll play later, okay? Саид в джунглях САИД: Put the gun down, Danielle. Put it down on the ground. doesn't, she levels her rifle at him. САИД: Don't. Флэшбэк Саида: освобождение Надии САИД: two soldiers I'll take it from here. soldiers leave, and Sayid runs with Nadia. НАДИЯ: terrified What's... what's going on? САИД: 40 meters outside this door there's a supply truck that will be leaving shortly. They don't check them on the way out, only coming in. Get inside. Cover yourself any way that you can. They won't reach the city for 30 minutes, that's enough time for you to jump out and hide yourself. НАДИЯ: Come with me. САИД: I can't. Desertion. They would kill my family. I don't have your courage. НАДИЯ: You have more than you know. takes the photos out and writes something on the back. САИД: Nadia, you have to go. ОМАР: camera at first Sayid. What are you doing? reaches for his gun. САИД: Don't. ОМАР: shouts Guards! shoots him. НАДИЯ: Sayid, now you have to come with me. They'll kill you. САИД: No, you escaped, you stole my gun and you shot him. And then you shot me. shoots himself in the leg. НАДИЯ: Sayid! САИД: her the gun Take it. Please, Nadia. Take it and go. Даниэль отпускает Саида САИД: Please, I don't wish to hurt you. ДАНИЭЛЬ: You already have. САИД: Don't. fires, but nothing happens. ДАНИЭЛЬ: The firing pin has been removed. Robert didn't notice it was missing, either – when I shot him. САИД: But you loved him. ДАНИЭЛЬ: He was sick. САИД: Sick? ДАНИЭЛЬ: It took them, one after the other. I had no choice. They were already lost. САИД: You killed them. ДАНИЭЛЬ: What would have happened if we were rescued? I couldn't let that happen. I won't. САИД: I'm not sick. ДАНИЭЛЬ: I know. САИД: Then why kill me? ДАНИЭЛЬ: I can't let you go. Don't you understand, to have someone to talk to, to touch – САИД: "You'll find me in the next life if not in this one." ДАНИЭЛЬ: What? САИД: The writing on the back of Nadia's photograph. I know what it's like to hold on to someone. I've been holding on for the past 7 years to just a thought, a blind hope that somewhere she's still alive. But the more I hold on, the more I pull away from those around me. The only way out of this, this place, is with their help. Come with me. You don't have to be alone, Danielle. ДАНИЭЛЬ: Your people – the ones you're determined to get back to – watch them, watch them closely. САИД: Danielle, who is Alex? ДАНИЭЛЬ: Alex was my child. На поле для гольфа ЧАРЛИ: Guys, please. I've never made par on a course before. ХЁРЛИ: Dude, you were robbed. ЧАРЛИ: Bollocks. See that? МАЙКЛ: Okay, Jack. It's up to you. Sink this you get to wear the blazer. КЕЙТ: No pressure. ЧАРЛИ: Yeah, no pressure. ХЁРЛИ: 5 bucks says he sinks it. ЧАРЛИ: Hey, you're betting against me? ХЁРЛИ: Sorry, dude, but you're a duffer like me. БУН: Make it 10 and you're on. САЛЛИВАН: I don't have any cash, but I'll bet my dinner on the Doc. СОЙЕР: I've two tubes of sunscreen and a flashlight says he chokes. КЕЙТ: I'll take that action. БУН: Yeah, yeah, me too. ШЕННОН: You just bet on Jack, dumb-ass. БУН: We need the sunscreen, Princess. takes his shot, but we don't see it. We see Locke's knife flying into a tree, instead. ЛОКК: Does your father know you're here. УОЛТ: his head Can you teach me how to do that? Саид слышит шёпоты see Sayid walking through the jungle. Sound of wind, birds wings, whispering voices. Ссылки * - содержание эпизода, примечания * - перевод текстов эпизода на русский язык * Тексты диалогов эпизода на английской Lostpedia __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Тексты, 1 сезон